Prehistoric Park: Extinction doesn't have to be Forever series 2
by MortalKombat247
Summary: Nigel travels back again to rescue more wierd, wonderful, dangerous and extraordinary animals. But what happens when an anonymous company come along? Find out in this new series.
1. Chapter 1-Kingdom of Giants

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 150million years to prehistoric Colorado to rescue some of the giant sauropods of the late Jurassic.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 1- Kingdom of Giants

Wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin opened a gate that led into the Neanderthal village nestled quietly in the mountains overlooking the park. It was a steep trek but worth it if you wanted to get fit quickly. The village comprised of neat houses that could house at least a whole family. Some of the Neanderthals under the age of five played a form of tag as their parents watched the sun rise early in the sky. Some of the young adults wore modern day clothing, (they preferred the different materials compared to their animal skin clothes), but the older ones chose to still wear their Ice Age clothing. The tribe leader Yoren waved happily at Nigel.

**Nigel saved the tribe of Neanderthals some the constant icy winds of winter and built accommodation for them out of the way of prying eyes.**

"Nigel you have come to see us at the right time!" he greeted "My son has just returned from the school with the qualifications he wanted!"

"That's brilliant! I've come to drop that book on Prehistoric Life off for you."

"Thanks."

The children and teenagers of the village could go to boarding schools in Switzerland if they desired it and Yoren's eldest had been pursuing a few qualifications. Luckily Neanderthals adapted quickly to modern day life due to their changing world in the Ice Age world. Nigel smiled and he set off back to the park with a few Neanderthals who wanted to work with the animals.

"Hello there," Nigel said to the camera "A deep part of Neanderthal religion is caring for the land, similar to many religions today, so they thought working for the park would be an excellent idea although they like wearing a mixture of modern day and Ice Age clothing."

"I still dislike the Tyrannosaurs though," Yoren's eldest daughter Chia said "The herbivores are fine and the smaller carnivores. A reptile shouldn't be that big."

As the Neanderthals visited their favourite enclosures Nigel went to find Bob and Susan. They were outside the newly extended Smilodon exhibit where the two adults and two juveniles lounged in the sun. They waved at him when they saw him.

"A lot has happened since last time. The Protoceratops eggs have hatched, we've found out the Titanis were actually Phorusrhacos and we've perfected the Neanderthal village. We've installed all modern day amenities they need and more."

"Hello Nigel," Susan said "What brings you down here?"

"Well I hoped Bob could build a large enclosure for some famous dinosaurs."

"What are they?" Bob asked exasperatedly. Nigel pulled out some photos. They were of skeletons of long necked dinosaurs of million years past called sauropods.

"Already we have some Borealosaurus but these sauropods were the most famous: Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus and Diplodocus. They were all found in the Morrison Formation in Colorado."

"I'll do like I did with our big fellas that we have already."

**To catch the sauropods Nigel has to travel back 150million years to Colorado but he had to be wary. Giant sauropods weren't the only giant animals in Colorado.**

The ground was bare due to the lack of grass but it was still full of plant life. Nigel had emerged in a giant field of green ferns that grew ankle height. Behind him there was a forest of conifers and pines and monkey puzzles, many modern day plant groups had not evolved yet. Small pterosaurs the size of his hand fluttered in the sky. The sun beat down on them in the cloudless sky.

"This forest would be a good place to camp. Although out sauropods won't be found in there the larger carnivores of the time such as Allosaurus won't be able to either."

They settled in the forest where the jaws of any hungry carnivores won't be able to attempt to eat any of the crew. Anxious to find some of the giant sauropods Nigel set off to find them near the edges of the forest with multiple crew members. They walked in the shade of the huge trees that blocked them from the constant rays of the sun. It did not take long however to find some giant dinosaurs although they weren't the gigantic size of the sauropods Nigel wanted to rescue. Around a small water source there were around four adults and one young one. The adults were 4m high and 9m long but had giant plates arranged on their backs.

"Stegosaurus! I've always wanted to bring these back to the park. Look at those giant plates on the back. As they are warm blooded they can rush blood into those plates for messages such as greetings and warnings and just look at those spikes."

Around the feet of the stegosauruses were ten small dinosaurs pecking at the ground. There were two species next to the stegosaurus; both were three quarters of a human's height and two metres long. One was dark green with even darker green spots while the other species were light green with white stripes and a blue head. They were types of hypsilophodontid.

"The green hypsilophodontid is named Dryosaurus while the blue headed one is named Othnielosaurus. They rely on speed to escape predaotrs but also stay close to larger herbivores like these stegosauruses. I'm tempted to bring them back to the park for Bob to look after. His favourite dinosaur is stegosaurus."

Nigel grabbed some ferns and devised a plan using the small brain of the stegosaurs. He set up the time portal and got the crew to collect some more ferns.

"These ferns will lure the stegosaurus to the portal and because our little dinosaurs rely on our larger ones for safety they will happily follow them through to the safety of the present."

Luckily the stegosaurus agreed with the plan and found the ferns very appetising. With mammals being largely alien to them they weren't scared by the crews scent. Quickly the herd were through the portal with the ten hypsilohodontids following after.

**Back at Prehistoric Park Bob has just finished building the exhibit for the giant sauropods that Nigel plans to save.**

Bob stood on a platform overlooking a large metal fence that stretched through trees and a field of ferns. A nice large lake sparkled in the sun like diamonds. Bob looked happily.

"To stop our Borealosaurus from escaping we built these fences to stop them terrorising all the park residents."

**Once the Borealosaurus stampeded and broke into multiple exhibits causing a mass breakout, including Matilda's.**

The radio at Bob's waist whirred into life and Susan's voice came from it: "Nigel's brought back some creatures that aren't the sauropods."

"Good grief!" Bob sighed.

"It's some stegosauruses," Then Bob smiled.

**In Prehistoric Colorado Nigel is still looking for some of his sauropods but he might have struck the jackpot.**

Nigel was sitting on a large boulder looking at the sauropds. Two species grazed on trees in a clearing, the taller species eating the taller leaves on the trees. The taller were a grey with a green back and had a long vertical neck. The smaller was a light green with a dark green back but had a small head.

"The taller species is the one I want, the Brachiosaurus. The shorter is another species named Camarasaurus. They are both sauropods and are just massive. Maybe we can catch both species using my master plan."

Crew members opened their backpacks revealing masses of small rocks and pebbles.

"Sauropods have been found with small pebbles in their stomachs. This was done to help them digest their food as it speeds up the process. Hopefully they'll be tempted to have some of our stones to digest this foliage here."

It took a while to attract the attention of the tall dinosaurs. They looked down upon the gravel and followed the crew's packs for the devices to quicken their digestion. The two giant dinosaur species were then safely through the portal ready for the awe inspiring gasps of the Prehistoric Park staff.

**The superkeeper Bob had immediately the dinosaurs transport and they were ushered into the enclosure with the Stegosaurus, Dryosaurus and Othnielosaurus.**

The two species were swallowing happily the pebbles supplied by the crew to ease their digestion. One of the Camarasaurus was drinking out of the lake with its long neck in the sun.

"It's like looking at a lost world," Susan gasped.

"I love those Stegosaurus," Bob laughed.

"I know," Susan laughed "You've been feeding one ferns for an hour."

"I better get back off to the Jurassic to save our Diplodocus and Apatosaurus."

**Nigel has gone to a different area in hope to find the giant sauropods of the Mesozoic in hope to rescue them for the Park.**

The land was more barren than last time he was there. Most of the ferns were shrivelled up while a nearby tree was bare. A river bed had no water flowing through it and the skeleton of a fish stuck out of the dried mud. The ground was cracked from the continuous bombardment of the sun's rays.

"We're in the dry season now so the lands dry as a bone. You might think that we'll find no dinosaurs here but we have a certain advantage. Sauropod footprints have been found migrating in mass during periods of dryness, obviously looking for vegetation and water to survive."

Nigel pulled out a bottle of water and drank from it. Some members of the crew followed suite to quench the dryness of the desert. A few small pterosaurs flew above head east in obvious search of life.

"Footprints have been found migrating in this area from around this time so hopefully we can find one of our sauropods or possibly even both of them."

The crew erected areas for shade to sit under to escape from the sun overhead. The day was relentless and it took hours for any sign of stopping. At the end of the day the horizon glowed orange as the sun started to set and allowed to creep in.

"It looks like our sauropods won't be coming for a while so we might as well rest. With their size we should hear them from a least a couple of miles off."

**Although there might be no life in the daylight but the night is cooler allowing some hungry predators to come out for the hunt.**

Nigel was shaken awake by one of the Neanderthals. His face was white with fear as he handed Nigel a torch and pointed in a direction. Nigel looked in the direction to see three 18 foot long therapods standing nearby, smelling the crew. They had three horns on their head and were red in colour.

"These are Ceratosaurus. They're found here and in Portugal. I don't know of any way to evade them other than the portal."

Quickly Nigel set up the portal as the carnivores charged. The portal was opened and they disappeared into the 21st century.

"Let's get some sleep."

**As Bob finds a suitable area for the Ceratosaurus Nigel wakes to find some giant surprises.**

There was a small herd comprising of 24 individuals of two species. One was a long sauropod with a whip like tail and spines running down its back while the other was larger but shorter in length.

"Yes! The longer one is Diplodocus and they use that tail to deter predators while the Apatasaurus there uses its size as a deterrence. Now to open the portal in front of them."

While Nigel set up the portal the sauropods shrieked as five shapes jumped onto the stomach of a young Diplodocus. A jaw snapped on its head and it fell over dead. The attackers were therapods and had long arms ending with claws and two ridges above the eye. In fear the herd stampeded from the predators.

"Allosaurus. They hunt all the Jurassic herbivores. Once I catch these I might watch them."

The stampede helped quicken the sauropod rescue but Nigel hung back to watch the Allosaurs eat. Curiously they only ate the soft body parts.

"Unlike T-Rex they can't crush bone so they only eat the soft parts."

The dinosaurs looked at Nigel and started approaching him. He took it as a sign to leave. Immediately he emerged into the park and was waving at Bob who had just organised the transport for the new arrivals. His eyes then turned from happiness to fear.

"Look out!"

Nigel looked to see five Allosaurs emerging from the portal behind him. Nigel ran from the hunters and escaped through the latch before they realised that they were in the wrong time zone.

**After Nigel has recovered from his close encounter with Allosaurs he goes to visit the new Jurassic herbivores.**

The sauropods stood in the lake drinking out of it. The smaller but still giant Stegosaurs ambled around happily with the smaller Dryosaurs and Othnielosaurs pecking at the ground for food. A true lost world.

**Next time on Prehistoric Park: Nigel travels back the furthest he's ever been to rescue some unusual sea creatures and the young Tyrannosaurs start to cause trouble. All next time on Prehistoric Park.**


	2. Chapter 2- The First Superpredator

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 515million years to Cambrian British Colombia to catch the Earth's first and most unusual superpredator.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 2- The First Superpredator

Nigel was walking around the park in the early morning light. He passed the Allosaur exhibit where the five dinosaurs were lounging under a tree before the sun got up. Some Neanderthals and Homo Sapien workers were walking and laughing together. It was good that they got along well, after all the Neanderthals only differed from them with DNA. Nigel soon stumbled along the brand new building opposite the Bug House full of Carboniferous invertebrates. On the doors of the building were fossils of ammonites, fish and trilobites. Nigel entered the new building to see Bob and Susan looking at an empty tank. Yoren the Neanderthal was beside them as well.

"Hello there you guys," Nigel greeted.

"Hello there," the three replied.

"Nigel," Yoren said "If we have tanks in the sea why do we have these land ones in this, what is it called? Oh yes an Aquarium?"

"A good point. Our next creature I plan to save is too small to build a sea tank but was the largest predator at the time. It was the world's first super predator from the Burgess Shale, Canada 515 million years ago."

Nigel pointed to a fossil on the wall of a bizarre creature. It was a metre long with lobes on the side, two curved appendages at the mouth and two eye stalks. At the end was what looked like a whip tail and more of the lobes.

"Wait that's a Anomalocaris," Bob said "I recognise it from my book."

"Yes and I'll use the time portal mark 4 that we've made to catch it. It'll be as sort of a test for it so later I can catch larger creatures such as the Pterygotus. Luckily we fitted a holding pen at the back. I'll be off then."

"Oh yeah Nigel," Susan said "The company which supplied our submarines asked us a tally for all the creatures in case we want any supplies."

"Let's start it now and I'll help you when I get back."

**In the Cambrian period the Earth looked very alien. On the land were no plants, the climate was drastically cold and there was little oxygen in the air. Not the ideal holiday destination.**

Nigel and the crew were wrapped in warm clothing as they had oxygen masks over their mouths occasionally to breathe out of standing on the yacht. Whenever they took the mask from their mouths their breath was visible before their eyes.

"Earth is still recovering from the Snowball Effect which happened when the Earth cooled down after volcanic eruptions. In the sea it's nice and warm but for us we aren't that lucky," Nigel explained "Land plants haven't evolved yet so there's little oxygen in the air so we have to use these oxygen canisters every few breathes. We can still breathe though as there is oxygen is in the atmosphere but not enough."

It was night and the moon hung like an omniscient giant in the sky, watching the future humans like a giant. Stars glimmered like eyes overhead. Nigel went into the cabin of the yacht and sat down. Luckily it was warm and had plenty of oxygen so he could dispense with the oxygen canister. Nigel pressed a button on the side of the cabin and the bottom of the yacht slid back to reveal a glass bottom. There were multiple woodlouse like creatures named trilobites scuttling around the bottom of the sea bed for food.

"We'll use this nifty gadget to find our Anomalocaris."

**Back in Prehistoric Park Bob, Susan and Yoren have started the great animal tally, only now they have to tally the Tyrannosaurs.**

Matilda and Brutus were asleep under the tree as their young were playing in the sun. Already at a few months old they were eight foot high.

"So we have two adults in here and three young," Bob said "And two adults in the other exhibit."

Two of the young, Susan and Henry, were larger than their brother Osborn. It quickly came apparent that the two older ones did not like their younger brother when they started viciously biting him. Osborn started bleeding greatly so Bob decided to step in. He ran to the end of the hide and pulled out the hose pipe and sprayed the angry young but the adults still slept. He immediately radioed the crew to send helicopter to move Osborn.

"Nigel told me this would happen eventually; we saw it with Terrance and Matilda. They're getting territorial. At least this time we're prepared. I built a special adjoined exhibit for when it happened. Susan also will have to check over poor little Osborn."

**In Cambrian Canada Nigel has decided to take a dip in the sea in hope to find his Anomalocaris. **

Nigel was in a wetsuit holding a strange hand held device. He slipped on his air tank and gave a thumb up.

"I've decided it's best to swim in this sea in hope to find our Anomalocaris and some other weird animals."

Nigel dived into the water and was hit by a rush of warmth. The sea was much warmer than the bitterness of the land which he was very grateful for. He swam around for a few minutes before turning to find his super predator. A few trilobites swam around the sea bed snuffling through the detritus of the sea bed.

"This species of trilobites are called Olenoides serratus. They are a very common species of trilobite and that is saying something of a species that lived from the Cambrian all the way to the Permian. They'll be the perfect test subjects for the time portal mark 4."

Nigel swam in front of the trilobites and placed the hand held device near where they were sifting through the sediment. He pressed a button on the side and the time portal burst into life. At least six of the trilobites swam through the portal before Nigel turning off the portal.

"Success! Mark 1 was our normal sticks, mark 2 was the yacht, mark 3 was the plane and this is mark 4. Now let's find us an Anomalocaris."

**Back in Prehistoric Park Susan has been checking over poor little Osborn in his new pen.**

Susan had placed multiple dissolvable stiches on the Tyrannosaurs cuts from his attack. He was happy in the new exhibit as shown when he was chasing a lizard around the small water source that he has.

"It's a good thing we built this when we did," Susan said "Nigel told us that three is too many for the parents to look after so the bigger offspring will chase or even kill the younger one off. In the wild the youngest would die but at least here he will be safe."

The tiny dinosaur roared happily and waved his little hands with delight. Content with the status of Osborn she decided to check up on other residents of the park. First she looked at the Smilodons in their extended exhibit. When the babies had grown to a certain size they slowly reintroduced the young and thankfully they were accepted. Then came the Megapnosaurus whose faces were red with blood from the carcass that they were eating.

**The Megapnosaurus were saved from the Early Jurassic when they were scared off from their meal from the larger Dilophosaurus.**

Content that the small therapods were fine she checked up on the Velociraptors saved from Cretaceous Mongolia. The five feathered predators were chasing a small mammal through the bushes of their exhibit. One caught the tail of the rat and lifted it up triumphantly before swallowing it whole. The pack mates started to make strange barking noises in anger for being cheated of their meal. The park was coming along nicely. Bob had told her earlier that Nigel had brought back a few trilobites so they had to be added to the animal tally. The only thing that bothered her was which company had asked them for the tally. And did Bob remember to fill in that hole at the bottom of Osborn's exhibit?

**In the Cambrian 515million years ago Nigel has led the yacht to a small area teaming with obscure life but while these animals attract a few hungry Anomalocaris?**

Nigel swam into a small area with large sponges and early corals growing off of multiple rocks. Some early algae plants grew around the rocks for any herbivores to eat. The majority of them were the Olenoides serratus from earlier but there were some other equally unusual invertebrates swimming around on the ground and in the sea. Nigel swam towards a small group of strange creatures in the shape of an S. They had small spikes coming from the top of it and strange tentacles from the bottom of it. The invertebrates were only the size of a hand.

"These are Hallucigenia. They are strange creatures from this time period. They are related to modern day starfish and sea urchins so you can see the resemblance. With our fascination with the unusual at the Park I'll catch a few but I need a little help. They move like their modern day relatives."

A small tank was dropped into the sea next to Nigel to get the small creatures to have a move on. It was difficult to grab them due to the spines but when avoiding them it was easy to catch the Hallucigenia and place them in the tank. Nigel simply dropped the invertebrates into the tank. When he had nine of them he surfaced and passed the tank to the crew before continuing his search. If Nigel was on the land he would have gasped at the sight he saw when he entered the water. There were a few thumb length invertebrates and they were strange looking. They looked like a shrimp but had a clump of five eyes and a strange mouth on the end of a stalk.

"This is Opabinia. As you can tell when they were first reconstructed the look provoked laughter. This stalk mouth isn't a real mouth but they use it to grab food and bring it to the real mouth and look at this."

A tiny shoal of inch long fish swam by. They resembled hagfish and had no visible eyes. In fact they looked see through.

"These are Pikaia and are an early fish. Like modern day hagfish they are jawless and you may find this hard to believe but are our earliest ancestors."

One Opabinia used its strange stalk mouth to grab one Pikaia and crushed it to kill it. Nigel's urge to save the animals got the better of him and activated the time portal mark 4. The shoal swam through the portal and at least five Opabinia chased after them for food. Now time for the Anomalocaris.

**Back in Prehistoric Park Bob has to herd back an animal back to his enclosure after putting the new arrivals in a tank.**

Bob sat in his jeep placing chunks of meat on the floor. Osborn the little Tyrannosaur followed the trail of the meat towards his exhibit. Soon they managed to open his enclosure gate and Osborn ran into his home. Bob sighed as he was locked in.

"Little Osborn here found something that I thought he would ignore," Bob explained "There was a relatively small hole near the opposite side of his water but I thought he couldn't swim. He can."

Osborn ran towards his water to look for the hole but was disappointed when he couldn't find it. He roared with frustration.

"We found him watching the Ornithamimus, scared them half to death. Luckily I filled up the hole before he decided he wanted a snack. Then Nigel brought back some weird looking sea creatures other than the trilobite. My job's never done."

**In the Cambrian Nigel may have found his super predator but will it fancy a human lunch?**

The strangest looking animal Nigel had ever seen swam into the little area. It looked like a clawless shrimp but had two curved appendages at the mouth and two eyes on stalks. It had plate like lobes on the side and two whip like tails. This was it.

"Anomalocaris. They reach a metre long and may be small compared to modern day standards but they are the largest predator here."

Three others joined the first and one grabbed a nearby trilobite with the front appendage. Using the appendage it tore the trilobite in half and ate some of the flesh inside the armour.

"Look at that. You can see why they are top predator."

One swam next to him and took a swipe at him with the appendage. Nigel managed to swerve out of the way and bat it off with the time portal device.

"Whoa. Let's catch them for the park before one decides to take a chunk out of me."

He activated the time portal and two swam towards him and went through the portal. He turned around to catch another one and once again to catch the other.

"Yes. Now let's head home."

**When Nigel returns the super predators are settled into their tanks in the Aquarium.**

Some crew members had threw some chum into the tank for the four predators to eat. Everyone who saw them commented on how strange they are. In nearby tanks the other residents swam around happily.

"Well the Cambrian had weird animals," Bob said.

**Next time on Prehistoric Park Nigel travels back to Cretaceous Africa to save the largest carnivore known and the park has a strange visitor. All next time on Prehistoric Park.**

Special thanks to Dunk234, AnimaNinjaFan and AwsomeDude4


	3. Chapter 3- Egypt's Sail

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 95million years to prehistoric Egypt to rescue the largest carnivorous dinosaur to ever walk the land.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 3- Egypt's Sail

Nigel woke up early in the morning to watch the park as the sun rose. He stood on the dock looking out into the sea where in specially built tanks they had giant sea reptile from the Jurassic. A giant black pliosaur burst from the water in the distance and swam back into the depths. Nigel had caught another Predator X to match the first for the Prehistoric Park breeding programme. When the sun emerged over the east casting orange light across the land Nigel decided to check on the Deinosuchus. The male was lying on the beach with his giant mouth open with little birds pecking at the meat in his jaws, like modern day crocodiles. Bubbles were coming from the centre of the pool indicating where the female was. Both crocodiles ate a lot of meat and were as dangerous as their appetite was large. The park had to build a stronger fence to keep them in and built a walkway over the exhibit so they could safely be seen. Nigel pulled out his radio and messaged Bob to meet him at his office in the complex.

**Nigel plans to bring back another large creature that lived in similar conditions to his giant Deinosuchus.**

An hour later Bob met Nigel in his office. A blue and yellow macaw sat on a perch pecking at the feathers on his wing. A boa constrictor lounged lazily on a map of the Earth from 95million years ago, a time alien to us. When Bob entered the office Nigel went to grab something from a nearby shelf.

"So what is this new creature you're bringing me?" Bob asked.

Nigel showed him the giant skull of a dinosaur with an elongated snout with giant teeth in the jaw. The skull was at least two metres long. Bob gasped at the sight as Nigel placed it on the table.

"Behold the largest carnivorous dinosaur: Spinosaurus."

"Well you never disappoint Nigel. There was me thinking the Tyrannosaurs were big."

"This guy would dwarf all of them. Let's see Matilda scare this guy. Despite these fearsome jaws he would have eaten fish but normal meat was also on the menu if he could get it. I'm going back 95million years to Egypt to catch a few but only after the supplies from our benefactors come."

**The mysterious company has been supplying the park with food and gadgets for the park but today's shipment has a small surprise.**

"Who are you?" Bob asked.

A man in a smart suit holding a leather briefcase stepped off the ship and looked around the docks. His face was as red as a beet from the heat of the climate and was sweating profusely. He was quickly balding as well so the top of his head was as red as his face. He looked at Susan, Nigel and Bob and shook hands with them.

"I'm Lionel Thorpe and I'm the right hand of your benefactor," he introduced "I've been sent to see if everything's ship shape here. Maybe I could have a guided tour of the park?"

"Well I was off to catch some more creatures," Nigel replied.

"Don't worry Nigel," Susan said "You catch some dinosaurs and I'll give him a tour."

Mr Thorpe was grinning stupidly at this proposition. Nigel walked off laughing at Susan's discomfort at the matter which Mr Thorpe was clearly oblivious of.

**Late Cretaceous Egypt was nothing like today. It was a mixture of swamps and scrub giving the perfect habitat for the Spinosaurus.**

The crew made camp safe under a tree in a scrub. A swamp had to soft ground to build tents so the scrub was the perfect place. The tree would be the only defence however against another giant carnivore that made Egypt its home.

"Spinosaurus Aegyticus wasn't the only carnivore out here larger than T-Rex. A giant Allosaurid named Carcharodontosaurus Saharicus also lived here and this is its tooth."

Nigel pulled out a giant one inch tooth of a carnivore dinosaur. Even fossilised it looked dangerous.

"You can tell why it would be a bad idea to meet it unaware. I'll look in the swamp however for our even larger dinosaur."

The ground immediately became moist under his boots. Trees sprouted everywhere whereas in the scrub it was bushes that sprouted everywhere. A river or lake must be nearby judging by the plant life. A river would be better to find the Spinosaurus. Then he saw them.

**In Prehistoric Park Susan's exclusive tour for Lionel Thorpe had taken them to Mammoth mount.**

Martha and the elephants were happily eating the grass of the pen. Jefferson the male mammoth was also eating nearby the herd. The Quagga herd were drinking out of the water hole at the far side of the exhibit.

"So this is Mammoth Mount," Susan introduced "The female mammoth is called Martha and the male Jefferson. Martha was accepted by the elephant matriarch and became a herd member. In the distance we can see our Quagga herd, an extinct zebra species. The Quagga went…"

"Please talk more on the mammoths. Zebras aren't very exciting," Thorpe interrupted.

"Okay. The mammoth went extinct at the end of the last ice age when its food source disappeared and humans over hunted them. The mammoth ate largely ate grasses rather than conifers that…"

"Can we see dinosaurs? Mammoths are basically furry elephants."

"But they are interesting. They're one of the most famous extinct animals."

"Furry elephants. Dinosaurs are the things people want to see. You can see elephants at any zoo."

Susan sighed and turned to walk in the direction of the Jurassic herbivore exhibit. This was going to be a long day.

**In prehistoric Egypt Nigel has found some giants.**

They were 26m long and were taller than a house. Although they looked like a sauropod their mouth resembled a hadrosaur instead. There were around six of them.

"These are Paralititan. A species of sauropod but you can see that hadrosaur like jaws. Like the hadrosaurs they live in swampy areas to eat marshes and reeds. It explains why they are here."

The Paralititan were eating some of the marsh plants in nearby water sources and one was drinking instead of eating. Nigel decided to grab some reeds to attract one of their attention. The drinking Paralititan decided to humour Nigel and started to eat the reeds.

"I'm feeding a sauropod. They are massive as well with at least them having a humerus of one and a half metres. Truly massive."

Suddenly there was a giant roar that shook the land. The sauropods started to panic. Nigel started to back away as the sauropods started to walk towards him through fear.

"These guys are going to stampede. I might as well catch the Paralititan for the park."

Nigel placed the time portal and activated it as the sauropods started to stampede. They immediately entered the portal and into the 21st century. Laughing happily he packed away the portal and looked in the direction of the roar.

"Only one thing could roar that loud."

Nigel set off in the direction of the roar and quickly emerged onto a riverbank. On the far side of the river two stood there. They were 15m long and had a giant spine on the back. They were green in colour with a yellow underbelly and had eye crests which were red. It had a long snout and giant for arms with great claws on the end.

"Spinosaurus Aegyticus. Look they will use those giant for arms to catch fish and use that long snout to keep hold on the fish. It was discovered by palaeontologist Ernst Stromer and was the first discovered Spinosaurid. Others have been found in Argentina and England but these are the largest."

The two spinosauruses were roaring at the river which had small bubbles coming from the centre. A giant crocodile then burst from the river at the dinosaurs which then scattered them.

"Those spinosaurs were obviously juveniles but that crocodile looks interesting. Sarcosuchus Imperator. I met some when I did the Walking with Dinosaurs special. They lived here and in Argentina. They are massive being about 12m long."

Multiple crocodiles swam in the river. At least a male and a female with a young one swam in the river nearby the riverbank. The female ambled onto the riverbank and hissed. The jaws were perfect Nigel could see for crushing bone.

"These Sarcosuchus have the strongest known bite power, even stronger than the Tyrannosaur. I think I'll head back to the park and recalculate where to find the Spinosaur."

When Nigel set up the portal the young and male joined the female on the shore. Suddenly the crocodiles charged towards him at surprising speed. Nigel ran through the portal with the giants chasing after him.

**Luckily for Nigel the park team are used to unexpected giant arrivals and the Sarcosuchus were instantly moved to the Deinosuchus enclosure. There similar size meant they got on well.**

The three new arrivals swam next to the Deinosuchus. They could only be told apart as the Deinosuchus was green while the Sarcosuchus was brown. Nigel and Bob stood on the walkway watching the giants. An exasperated Susan emerged onto the walkway with Lionel Thorpe trailing after like an excited puppy.

"These are Deinosuchus and Sarcosuchus," Susan explained.

"I'll just watch them for a while," Thorpe replied.

Susan leant on the walkway next to the sniggering men. She stared at the top of one of the Paralititan that were poking out of the top of the trees. It gave a low rumble at them.

"After he properly realised they were real he's been like a five year old," Susan sighed "You should of seen his face around the dodos. I then had to take him back to see Martha again."

Thorpe was eagerly watching the giant crocodiles hiss on the riverbank like a child. His eyes were wide with enthusiasm. Nigel thought that extinct animals had that power; they were creatures of mystery that enthralled all who saw them.

"Let's see how he'll react when I catch the Spinosaurus," Nigel laughed.

**Nigel has set his coordinates further up the river to find his Spinosaurs but he has to remember to be careful. They are large dinosaurs and they are not the only one out there.**

Nigel was walking down the river following the giant footprints. They were three toed and in the shape of a therapod dinosaur footprint. As he walked further down the river the footprints became closer and closer together indicating that they were slowing down. They must be close. There were more than one set of tracks so there must be at least two of them.

"Quick hide behind this tree here," Nigel said.

Two fully grown Spinosaurs were standing waist high in the river sweeping through the water for fish. One grabbed a coelacanth from the water and grabbed it in its pointed snout. It flicked back its head and swallowed the fish hole.

"A male and female. I just need to catch them for…"

A giant roar interrupted him. Four giant dinosaurs burst from the nearby trees towards the Spinosaurs. They had medium length arms and were very muscly. They were red with brown stripes except on the eye ridges which were black. It looked like a giant allosaur. Although smaller than the Spinosaurus they dwarfed the park's Tyrannosaurs.

"Carcharodontosaurus. They are the top predators with the Spinosaurs. We may see a prehistoric battle."

One Carcharodontosaurus roared at the Spinosaurus which roared back in defiance. The Spinosaur male charged at the Carcharodontosaurus and swiped at the carnivore. The smaller dinosaur lunged at the Spinosaurs throat but it moved at last minute to avoid injury. The spinosaur's claw hit the Carcharodontosaurus head which made it back off towards Nigel. The pack joined him and walked towards him. Seizing his chance Nigel opened the portal which allowed the giants to travel to the 21st century. The Spinosaurs then saw Nigel and thought human might be a tasty snack. Nigel ran through the portal with the two dinosaurs following after him.

**When the Spinosaurus and ** **Carcharodontosaurus were moved into their new exhibits everyone goes to see the largest carnivorous dinosaur in the park. Including Thorpe.**

Thorpe stared widely at the sailed dinosaurs standing in the river. The exhibit was nearby the giant crocodiles so they shared the same water. When they were feasting on fish they looked in on the Carcharodontosaurus. The four dinosaurs were eating from the carcass that they were supplied with. When not compared to the Spinosaurus they were truly massive, a force to be reckoned with.

"Alright then!" Thorpe announced "I better be going now. I need to report to my boss!"

"Who is he or she?" Nigel asked.

"You'll find out soon. I've written an excellent report on the park. We will be seeing you soon now after the report I've written."

**Next time on Prehistoric Park Nigel travels back to rescue both giant and small creatures from three different time zones and the mystery company is finally revealed! All next time on Prehistoric Park.**

**New Arrivals:**

**3 Sarcosuchus Imperator**

**6 Paralititan**

**4 Carcharodontosaurus Saharias**

**2 Spinosaurus Aegypticus **


	4. Chapter 4- Big and Small

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back to three different time periods to rescue two giant animals and two dwarf ones.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 4- Big and Small

Yoren the Neanderthal tribe leader had finally built up the courage to feed the Megalania. He threw chunks of meat with bone and grilse in it for the female giant lizard. It swallowed the chunks hole when they were thrown into the exhibit. Although Neanderthal culture respected all forms of life Yoren and quite a few others feared any carnivorous reptile larger than a boa constrictor. Nigel was happy that he was conquering his fears.

"I'll be able to join you soon," Yoren smiled throwing another chunk of flesh into the exhibit.

Nigel smiled and went to find Bob Arthur the head keeper. He was by the Spinosaurus exhibit watching the sailed giants sweep through the water with their giant snouts armed with sharp teeth.

**Two Spinosaurs were saved from prehistoric Egypt by Nigel after a fight with the park's four Carcharodontosaurus. **

"Hello Nigel," he said "How's Yoren doing?"

"Fine. It won't be long before he's feeding these two."

Bob walked with Nigel to his office that was a balcony over a small group of tropical trees. Unlike yesterday a fence had been erected around parts of the forest. It didn't stop Nigel however see the troublesome Borealosaurus poke their heads out of the trees in their reinforced enclosure.

"I'm guessing you're going to catch more creatures then," Bob said looking at the fence.

"Yes. Two giant animals and two small ones. One of the giants will be here. The other in the new enclosure near the crocodiles, the one with the pool and our small animals will be in that enclosure near Mammoth mount. I'm going to catch the animal for this enclosure first though."

"What is it?"

"Gigantopithecus blacki. A 3m tall ape from China 100,000 years ago."

**The Gigantopithecus lived like a normal ape but was truly a giant. With Yoren Nigel will be travelling back to prehistoric China to rescue a few.**

They were in a bamboo forest when they emerged from the portal. The sun was just rising in the distance so it meant they could have the entire day to find a troop of the colossal apes. Some nearby bamboo shoots were broken so the team decided to follow the bamboo path. Quickly the broken bamboo path grew wider so it looked like a troop possibly could have caused it.

"Gigantopithicus would have lived like modern day great apes such as gorillas and orang-utans so that means they would most likely live in troops. They would make dens to sleep like the apes so despite the size they are just like great apes."

Yoren was looking at the trail with extreme concentration. He was used to searching for large animals back in the Ice Age so he was in his comfort zone. Suddenly Yoren pulled something from a nearby bush. It was a sharpened stick. A spear.

"Homo Erectus. They lived in prehistoric Asia around this time and could be attributed to the extinction of these great apes. They would eventually evolve into Homo Sapiens and Neanderthals. If this spear is in the trail we might not have much time."

**Back in Prehistoric Park Susan is doing a small examination on Martha the mammoth after she has started acting peculiarly.**

Susan was holding a strange device in the shape of an egg on the stomach of Martha. A wire led from the shape towards a computer screen that ran on solar power so could be used outside. Martha was using her trunk to grab straw from Kate, Susan's assistant, and Chia, Yoren's daughter, and bring it towards her mouth.

"Our anonymous company supplied us with this portable ultrasound so we don't need to upset the animal's routine. I have a feeling however why she's been acting strangely."

An image then appeared on the screen. It was an ultrasound of a shape with four legs and a trunk. Susan smiled with giddiness.

"Looks like the park's breeding programme has worked. Congratulations Martha, you're going to be a mum!"

**100,000 years ago Nigel and Yoren may be close to finding the Gigantopithecus den but so is another group of hunters.**

There were four males staring at the group. They were a head shorter than the crew but were recognisably humans. They wore no clothes but held sticks with chiselled stones tied on the end for efficient hunting weapons. One pointed at the group and made a strange grunting noise. Communication.

"They can't speak like Sapiens or Neanderthals because of the larynax," Nigel explained "Our two species have it low in the throat so we can talk like we do but Erectus hadn't evolved it that low yet so they could only make limited sounds. Instead they would communicate with gestures."

The early humans did so and started making complex hand gestures to each other. The early humans were however frightful of the new comers to their area. One started to gesture the way they had arrived.

"Their fearful. I'll give them some supplies so they know we don't mean them harm and also they'll leave our apes alone."

Yoren opened a rucksack full of fruits and meats and threw it at the feet of the Erectus. As the early humans picked up the food and walked off with it Yoren gave his tribes sign of good look to them before ushering everyone to the ape den. The giant apes had made their den in a small clearing with gorilla like beds made of broken leaves. They looked like normal apes and were a dark orange in colour. One large male sat in the middle, obviously the leader of the troop. He stared curiously at the crew and walked on his hands like a gorilla towards them. He made similar chuffing noises as a gorilla as a sign of friendliness.

"He's curious about us. We have a new smell that they don't recognise."

The big male reached them and stood at his mighty 3m and brushed his hand over Nigel's hair, a typical ape greeting. Nigel stroked the palm as a sign of affection. The male made a grunt and the troop joined him. A baby jumped on Yoren and clung to his back. Nigel set up the portal as the apes looked curiously. When the portal was opened some apes jumped back in surprise but the eldest stared at it with curiosity. One touched the portal and when her finger passed through it she shrieked in delight. Soon the crew could easily usher the troop through the portal into the park.

**Bob could easily herd the Gigantopithecus troop into their pen and were sitting in the enclosure with the apes playing around them.**

A large male was stroking the top of Bob's head as he laughed. Bob gave the ape an apple which he instantly ate. A baby was clinging onto Susan as she gave it some small berries. Nigel was beaming, especially as he found out Martha was pregnant.

"I'll leave you with these enigmatic fellows. I need to catch our small animals: the Cypriot Dwarf Hippo and Elephant, 11,000 years ago."

"Nigel the company rang," Bob said "They're sending over another person to come see us."

**Nigel left the Gigantopithecus and the news of the company to go to Cyprus 11,000 years ago. Back then many Mediterranean islands had dwarf versions of African animals but the ones in Cyprus were the most famous.**

The island of Cyprus was exactly the same 11,000 years ago as it was today. The sun was high in the sky above the Mediterranean scrub. Birds sang in the trees filling the day with beautiful noise. A gecko slept on a rock but darted away as Nigel and Yoren walked past. Yoren's eyes were glued to the ground looking for footprints of the dwarf animals.

"Both species became extinct shortly after humans arrived here. The small size allowed humans to easily catch them and they were soon overhunted," Nigel explained.

A trickling sound could be heard from nearby. Hopefully it was a river where they could find the hippo. Some trees blocked their view of the river but they could hear it. They managed to squeeze past the trees to get at the river. The sun was reflected off of the surface of the river making it look like diamonds flowing down the land. Yoren knelt by the river and splashed water onto his face. A frog jumped into the river and made a little splashing sound. Only if it was a hippo. Then Nigel saw the footprints. They were in rows on the riverbank in the characteristic shape of a hippo foot except it was a third of the size. Nigel nudged Yoren and they followed the path of the footprints. Quickly it did not take them to find multiple brown shapes bobbing at the surface of the river.

"There they are. Dwarf hippos were found on many Mediterranean islands from Malta to Corsica but the Cypriot ones were the most famous. They're about the same size as the modern day pygmy hippos from Africa."

Six adults and two young were swimming in the river. Nigel knew however how to catch the hippos but he would have to wait for night so he went in search of the elephant. A nearby scrub was the perfect place to find some and luckily a herd were walking from it to find a drink. A male was also with the herd so the park could have possibly a breeding herd.

"Look how lucky we are with this. Like the hippos they were found from Corsica to Malta but Cyprus was where they ruled. They're only half my height."

The elephants may have been half his height but the tusks that they had were at least a metre long so could do some damage. Nigel quickly set up the portal so the thirsty elephants quickly went through the portal. Now it was only a matter to wait until dark.

Dusk came after many long hours and Nigel's plan was falling into place. The hippo herd had emerged from the river and were grazing on the side of the bank. Nigel stood in a small path of flattened grass setting up the time portal.

"Soon the hippos will finish grazing there and come down this path. Like their larger cousins they come out at night to graze and will come down this path to graze some more."

In an hour the hippos had tired of grazing by the river and moved towards the path. Nigel opened the portal and the hippos walked through the portal. Nigel smiled and immediately followed them.

**When the elephants and hippos have been moved Bob has decided to meet Nigel outside their exhibit.**

The elephants were grazing on a nearby bush while the hippos were swimming in the pool Bob and made for them.

"Tiny aren't they?" Bob said "So what's this new creature you plan to get?"

"A snake called Titanoboa. It lived 50million years ago in Colombia and was 1m high while at the same time was the length of a bus."

**As Bob gets over his disbelief Nigel heads to Eocene Colombia to capture the largest snake ever known. After the dinosaurs went extinct they left a giant hole that the snake filled.**

Nigel stood by a river searching for the colossus in the water. A turtle could be seen swimming on the surface.

"Titanoboa would have eaten turtles and crocodiles so we should find it in water and whoa…"

A giant head snapped up the small soft shelled turtle and swallowed it. It was a gigantic snake that did it. Another swam past it looking for food. It was smaller indicating a female. Nigel placed the portal on the verge of the bank and grabbed a stick. He started hitting the surface to attract the snake towards him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I place myself as bait."

As the snake lunged the portal was activated and it disappeared into the future. Nigel closed it and repeated it for the male. Two snakes were now in the park so Nigel decided to follow them. In minutes Nigel was watching the snakes in their enclosure swimming in their pool.

"Truly massive. That's why I love my job."

Bob ran up to him panting and trying to explain something. After he had calmed down he started to tell Nigel the urgent news.

"The boss of the company is here!"

They ran to the docks to see Lionel Thorpe once again except he was standing next to an old man. In fact the old man looked like John Hammond from Jurassic Park. Then Nigel saw Thorpe's briefcase. It was a new one and had InGen written on the side. Nigel then realised.

"Hello there," the old man said "My company is InGen and I am John Hammond."

He then explained how the books and films were exaggerated stories of the truth and that the original park was destroyed years ago with the creatures.

"This park however is an example of how it can work. You know what to do when I didn't so I paid the price. All I ask if you can continue as you were and if some of my crew can work here."

"Okay then," Nigel said.

"I'm also an old man now," Hammond sighed "I was hoping that I could spend my final years living here as well. May I? I can sleep in any accommodation."

"You can stay," Nigel said "We have a spare house in the main complex for you to live. We built it in case someone wanted to always live here that wasn't one of Yoren's tribe."

**Now with John Hammond himself at the park and more coming the ark has finally settled down. For now…**

**New Arrivals:**

**2 Titanoboa**

**20 Gigantopithecus**

**8 Cyprus Dwarf Hippos**

**12 Cyprus Dwarf Elephants**

**Next time Nigel travels back to rescue the giant Pterygotus as more of the Jurassic Park crew turn up. All next time on Prehistoric Park.**

**Special thanks to Dunk234, AnimaNinjaFan and AwsomeDude4**


	5. Chapter 5- The Sea Scorpion

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 420million years ago to rescue a giant aquatic scorpion the same length as a crocodile.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 5- The sea scorpion

**The life at Prehistoric Park varies from the giant snake Titanoboa to Mammoths to a herd of Protoceratops. However John Hammond has some surprising news for Nigel.**

John Hammond sat with Nigel and Susan in the office overlooking a forest. In the forest was a troop of giant apes called Gigantopithecus from prehistoric China were sleeping in their homemade beds of leaves. Nigel like John Hammond, he took a great interest in the park and tried to help out whenever he could but today he had some news for him.

"I believe you know all about Jurassic Park," Hammond said "Well some of my old friends want to come here and work and possibly stay." Susan and Nigel smiled.

"Who?" Susan asked.

"Well Jerry Harding the vet, John Arnold, Robert Muldoon, Ed Regis and some others who were just friends who want to help such as Ellie Sattler, Dr Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm. They see this park as a success because for one you know what you're doing when I went in blind so to speak."

"Wait didn't some of them die in the books and films?" Susan asked.

"Only in the media. We made some of it up to hide it from the world's eyes. They'll be here at the end of the day."

**While the park readies for the arrival of more people Bob and Nigel ready for the arrival of more animals.**

Bob was throwing chum into a tank in the aquarium. In the water strange creatures from the Cambrian called Anomalocaris were eating the fish guts with glee. Bob put down the bucket and walked to another tank to feed the resident trilobites. When Bob saw Nigel he waved at him. Hammond had told him the news when he helped Bob feed the Thylacines.

"Hello there Nigel," he said "I see there's some empty tanks in here that weren't there a few days ago. More aquatic creatures are coming our way I assume."

"You're right. I'll show you the fossil."

Nigel took Bob to one of the new tanks where next to on the wall was a giant fossil the same length as a crocodile. It resembled a scorpion except instead of a stinger a fin was there.

"This is Pterygotus. They lived across the globe but one of the largest found were in England. I'm going back 419million to rescue them."

**419million years ago the Silurian was ending and the Devonian starting. At this time eurypterids like Pterygotus were being outcompeted by the first jawless fish.**

They were on the yacht in the middle of the Silurian sea. Although they had to breathe occasionally out of oxygen canisters the land was covered in a light green plant.

"Those plants on the land are Cooksonia. They are a breakthrough as they were the first land plants to evolve. I would like to obtain some of their spores, that's how they breed, for the park. In a few million years when the Devonian truly starts they'll go extinct and the lichens will take over."

The yacht went close to the shore as Nigel jumped into the water. It went up to his ankles so he could easily walk to the early plants. He knelt by the side of one of the Cooksonia and scrapped some of the spores of the plant into a small tank full of soil.

"I brought this in case I found some. We might start a Prehistoric Park greenhouse."

**Back in the park Susan's rounds have become more enjoyable with the assistance of John Hammond.**

The dire wolf Nymeria placed her snout on the hand of the old man and started liking him. Quit a few of the Neanderthals were impressed and nicknamed him _Gol Fera, _Wolf Tamer. While this was happening the rest of the wolf pack were basking in the sun. The albino wolf ghost howled and started pacing around the pen for shade. With Nymeria distracted Susan could easily check her health.

"Perfectly fine. You're a natural with them."

"Thank you. Imagine how easy your job will be when everyone comes to the park."

**In the Silurian period Nigel has decided to search the beach curiously for the giant sea scorpion.**

"You might think I'm mad looking on land for a sea scorpion but I have method in the madness. Some scientists believe that Pterygotus could come onto land but others disagree. I'm searching the land to see if it is true."

Many carcasses littered the coastline. They were mainly trilobites but mixed in were jawless fish. Small centipedes darted over the dead bodies to eat the rotting flesh.

"These centipedes are the only land animal life so all this flesh won't be eaten so my theory is that the sea scorpion will come onto land to have a feast on rotting flesh."

After a few minutes a sea scorpion did emerge from the sea but it wasn't the Pterygotus. It was much smaller and was a metre long. It also resembled a giant scorpion. Five of the scorpions emerged from the sea to eat the carcasses.

"These scorpions aren't Pterygotus but a closely related species named Brontoscorpio. Despite their size they would be a nice meal for the larger species."

Nigel approached the scorpions and one of them raised its giant pincers at him as an aggressive gesture. Nigel laughed and avoided the claws of it. Thinking they would be a good edition to the park Nigel set up the time portal.

"I've calibrated the portal to the holding pens in the aquarium so they'll go straight to the park."

To lure the Brontoscorpio through the portal he grabbed the carcasses and pulled them behind the portal sticks. The hungry scorpions followed their stolen meals and as soon as they reached the portal it was activated and was sent to the future.

**In the park Bob has the honour of moving the scorpions into a new tank.**

"Come on now. In you get."

He put chum in the tank to get the scorpions from the holding pen into the tank. One scorpion went into the new tank and hid in a large rock crevice. The other four were more reluctant.

"I've learnt that they were Brontoscorpio. Come on you won't want to be in here when the Pterygotus comes."

Bob tried a different tact and speared a fish and wafted it in front of the scorpions. They raised their pincers and followed after the impaled fish into their tank. When the holding pen was closed off Bob threw the fish into the tank for them.

"Hopefully when the Jurassic Park people come they can help me with these any of the creatures. It's good sometimes but stressful, especially as they're extending this series so Nigel's going to use it to catch more."

With the scorpions safely in their tank Bob looked in on the other residents. The shoal of Pikaia was swimming happily above the Hallucigenia and in the adjacent tank the Opabinia floated with content.

"These guys are easy. Now time to check on my favourite: the Stegosaurus. I like the baby one the best, a male that I've called Spike. His parents have gotten so accustomed to me I can just walk straight up to Spike to pet him."

**In the Silurian Nigel has decided to put on a wet suit to find his sea scorpion in a coral bed.**

The early coral were littered with primitive star fish and sea urchins. Trilobites also made up the menagerie of invertebrate life in the coral. Nigel could see no sign of the Pterygotus. Instead a small fish, the length of his finger swam past looking for food. It had a small set of jaws in its mouth.

"This is an early placoderm. They were the earliest jawed fish and soon will grow massive and outcompete the sea scorpions."

The fish swam off as a trilobite snuffled through the sand at the bottom of the sea bed. It was scared off then by some small eurypterids swimming past. There were six of them but had a paddle shaped tail rather than a stinger.

"Baby Pterygotus. Nowhere near the size of the adults but in years to come they will be the size of crocodiles. I'll catch them for the park."

He activated the portal mark 4 and the baby scorpions went through the portal. He gave a thumbs up and continued to swim.

"Although they will reach adulthood soon I fancy catching some of the larger adults for the park so we know what we'll be dealing with."

He swam to the outskirts of the coral reef where the bed became sandier and deeper. Hopefully the adults would choose the depths of outside the reef to make their home. Nigel could see a large trilobite swimming around the sea bed. As he approached it the whole sea bed erupted.

**Back in the park the larger aquatic residents were acting strangely.**

Susan and Hammond were in the submarine watching the two Liopleurodon swim around each other. The larger male nipped at the female's fins with his dagger like teeth. The female responded to his bite and did the same on his fin. They circled each other and repeated their strange behaviour.

"I think I know what these two are doing," Susan said.

"What?" Hammond asked.

"It's a mating dance. We might have a baby Liopleurodon if we're lucky"

**In the Silurian Nigel has just witnessed an attack.**

The trilobite was torn in half by a giant Pterygotus the length of a crocodile. The shell was crushed by the claws like someone crushing a can. The scorpion was eating the flesh of the trilobite as two other Pterygotus joined the first.

"They must be ambush predators, hiding under sand until prey comes along. Just looking at them you can tell that they don't go on land. They're perfectly adapted for the sea."

The other two Pterygotus decided to find food elsewhere.

**The two Pterygotus may have seen a bigger meal, unfortunately that meal is Nigel.**

The two scorpions swam directly at Nigel with their claws extended. Not taking any chances Nigel activated the portal which took them to the safety of the present. Nigel being Nigel however almost being eaten by sea scorpions is not a deterrence to catch a third one. He swam precariously close to the third which darted at him as a warning. It repeated once more. On the third it lunged at Nigel but just in time went through the portal.

"That will be enough for today. Let's go to the park."

**With the Pterygotus safely housed the park is ready just in time for the arrival of the Jurassic Park team.**

The ship parked in the dock and the park stood waiting for the new group. They came off one by one and shook hands with Susan, Nigel, Bob and Yoren. Ellie Sattler was first.

"Hello. I'm good with animals so I was hoping to help with the veterinary work if it's fine with you."

"Of course," Susan replied. Dr Alan Grant then greeted them.

"If it's alright I'll help you catch the creatures and look after them," he said.

"That's fine," Nigel replied. Ed Regis, Dr Henry Wu and John Arnold greeted them and asked if they could do certain jobs. Robert Muldoon wanted to help with security at the park while Jerry Harding would help Susan with veterinary work. Ian Malcolm however had a different job in mind.

"I would like to help you run the park as an advisor. Chaos theory isn't an effect so far but when the inevitable happens I can help you."

"Thanks," Nigel said "I hope you'll all enjoy yourselves here."

**Next time on Prehistoric Park everyone settles down as Nigel and Alan Grant travel back to prehistoric Germany 50million years ago to rescue the ancestor between apes and humans.**

**New Arrivals:**

**Five Brontoscorpio**

**9 Pterygotus**

**Special thanks to Dunk234, AnimaNinjaFan and AwsomeDude4**


	6. Chapter 6- The Missing Link

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 50 million years to prehistoric Germany to rescue the possible link between apes and humans.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 6- The Missing Link

The sun was rising in the distance but the park was already awake. Nigel was watching the Gigantopithecus in their den below the balcony. They were steadily awakening from their dens made from nearby leaves from palm trees. In Nigel's hand was a print out of a fossil of a lemur like animal from millions of years ago.

"Hello there," he said "I plan to take Dr Grant on a trip back in time but I'm starting him off in relative safety. I'm going to rescue this." He gestured at the picture. "Although discovered in 1983 in Messel, Germany and it was only in 2009 that this fossil was announced publically. Darwinius Masillae. This little primate is believed to be the common ancestor of the apes and humans."

Then Dr Grant walked into the office. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

**Dr Grant is one of the many Jurassic Park staff to start work at the park. As an expert on fossils he has rather reluctantly decided to aid him in rescuing the animals.**

"Darwinius Masillae," he said "An interesting choice. When we first came here I was hoping that you had one but now it looks like we get to see one in its natural habitat."

"Let's go catch one but first we need to check with bob to see if the exhibits complete."

**Bob the park ranger is currently enjoying his rounds more with Robert Muldoon, the head of security. His expertise may help Bob in the near future.**

Nigel and Alan Grant found Bob having a cup of tea next to the newly built Darwinius enclosure. It was directly opposite the Dodo enclosure whose occupants were pecking at the floor for berries that had been thrown in by the park ranger.

"Nigel, Alan good morning!" Bob laughed.

"Good morning," Alan and Nigel replied.

"Morning," Muldoon said "I'm glad you're rescuing something small. I've had enough of carnivorous dinosaurs to last a lifetime."

"By the way Muldoon," Nigel said "Is the park's safety up to standard."

"Yes. It's possibly the safest park I've ever seen. You get going now; Bob said he'll give me a tour of the Aquarium."

**The Darwinius lived in Germany 50million years ago during the Eocene epoch. Back then Germany was covered in forest, the perfect environment for an early primate ancestor.**

Dr Grant's breathe was taken away at the forest. It was one thing seeing a forest today but a completely different one to see a 50million year old forest. They had arrived at noon so the sun peeked through the leaves of the trees. Nigel smiled at the look of awe on Alan's face.

"I see you're excited to see true prehistory," Nigel laughed.

"Yes. We can learn so much now that we couldn't before on prehistoric life."

Some berries and grapes were on the floor slightly fermenting on the forest floor. Tiny footsteps of forest animals could be seen among the foliage. Footsteps of early horses, shrews and mice. The crew were carrying some small cages to carry the small primates easily to the park.

"Darwinius was only 80cm long so when we catch them we can put them in the cages to escort them home. It's alright though saying that but we need to find them first," Nigel explained.

The crew looked among the trees for the elusive primates. Occasionally an odd leaf would fall to the ground but the cause of it was never seen. Once a squirrel like animal darted across the canopy but it didn't even remotely resemble a Darwinius. As they were walking they encountered a strange looking family of small animals. The largest were 20cm tall and were 90cm long. They moved like kangaroos, hopping along with a long tail but resembled a large elephant shrew.

"Leptictidium tobieni," Grant whispered "Largest of the group. A small omnivore eating insects, amphibians and small reptiles like lizards."

"Exactly. Looks like a family of them."

Two parents hopped around the group of four smaller babies. The group were nestled in between the roots of a large tree. They were snuffling through the undergrowth for insects. A baby grabbed a beetle in its jaws and crunched it with tiny teeth.

"Do you have the same thought as I do?" Nigel asked.

"Of course," Alan replied "These unusual mammals are the only member of the Leptictidium group that will vanish at the end of the Eocene."

Thanks to them being in the roots Nigel could seal off all routes of exit by the portal. They managed to attract the small family to the portal with some well-placed beetles and they entered the portal to go to the 21st century.

"An entire family of Leptictidium!" Nigel laughed.

**Back in Prehistoric Park the park vets are looking in on Martha the mammoth who is now pregnant.**

"Come on girl, come here," Gerry Harding said softly to Martha.

The mammoth walked towards him to grab at the hay in his hands. Susan was looking approvingly at his work with the mammoth. Harding had worked with elephants before so was easier to adapt to Martha than some of the other animals that weren't dinosaurs. Ellie Sattler sat next to her stroking one of the young elephants.

"Do you know the gestation period of the mammoth?" she asked.

"We're not entirely sure," Susan replied "Nigel believes it to be 616 days like other elephants because of them being in the same genus."

"It most likely is."

Bob walked up to them to greet them while watching the elephants. He was mumbling about checking up on the Borealosaurus but he had been distracted by the new arrivals.

"Because they came from the same area as the Darwinius I put them in their exhibit. I built it too big for them so they won't mind the company."

**In Eocene Germany Nigel and Alan may have found their primate scurrying around in the trees.**

They were running through the undergrowth of the forest. A small brown animal scurried through the trees above them. It jumped gracefully from branch to branch at ease as a modern day monkey.

"We saw what looked like the Darwinius in the trees above us so we decided to chase after it," Nigel explained.

They chased the shape for a few more minutes before giving up. It had disappeared as quickly as it had come. The crew sat down to catch their breath for a few minutes after their ordeal but what made them angry was that the Darwinius appeared again. They sat in the trees eating at fruit and throwing the leavings on the ground. The Darwinius looked like the lemurs of Madagascar of the present day and acted exactly like them.

"We need a better plan," Alan said.

After their rest the crew walked further into the forest to find a way to catch the elusive primates. In a small clearing they found however a small little animal. It resembled a horse but was only 60cm. The feet lacked hooves but instead had small toes.

"Would you say they were Propalaeotherium or Mesophippus?" Alan asked.

"Propalaeotherium I would say. It's too small for Mesohippus. These guys were the ancestor to horses, they had toes instead of normal hooves."

The small horses were eating small grapes in the undergrowth while the team watched them. Knowing they had to get more equipment Nigel set up the time portal but when he did the attack happened. Three two metre tall birds burst from the bush and into the clearing to kill one of the tiny horses. As one was caught the rest stampeded towards the portal so Nigel decided to save the small mammals but he was more interested in the birds. One was male and the others female but they looked like killers. They had black feathers except on the face and throat which lacked any. All three had giant crushing beaks that could tear through bone.

"Gastornis," Alan said "A giant bird whose beak could crush bone. The Diatryma of America has turned out to be the Gastornis."

"They are massive. We need to get back to the park."

Unfortunately the Gastornis also decided to join in on the plan and charged at the crew. They ran through the portal with three angry killer birds chasing after them. When they arrived in the park Bob had to act quickly to stop the birds from sinking their beaks into human flesh. In minutes Bob managed to herd the three birds into a container to be transported into a quickly built enclosure.

"It's a good thing I'm used to unexpected arrivals Nigel. At least those horses were easy to deal with; they're happily living with our Leptictidium."

"Thanks for the help Bob. I've got some useful equipment so I'm back off to catch the Darwinius."

**The equipment that Nigel has brought may allow him to get on a personal level with the early primates, on equal terms.**

Nigel wrapped the rope on the small basket and the crew slowly pulled the other end of the rope. The basket slowly rose into the air until it was level with a branch of the trees. Gingerly he stepped out of the basket into the trees to set off after the Darwinius.

"I'm going to chase after the primates themselves in the trees as soon as Alan comes up after me."

In a few minutes Alan joined Nigel in the treetops with some cages to carry the small animals. Slowly they stepped onto the thick branches of the trees. A few times they almost fell as a branch snapped off thanks to their weight. A new plan was in order.

"There's some fruit there on that tree," Nigel pointed out "The Darwinius will be attracted to that so we'll wait there until they come."

**While Nigel and Grant waits in the tree for a few Darwinius Bob is dealing with the giant Gastornis.**

The three birds crunched through the bone and flesh that Bob supplied for them. With a flick of their heads the food slipped down their throat from their giant beaks. The exhibit that they were in was nearby the Troodon exhibit. Bob slipped out a coconut from his bag for an obscure reason.

"My book said these guys had a powerful jaw so I'm going to use this as a test."

Bob slid the entrance of the enclosure open slightly which drew the attention of the birds. Bob rolled the coconut across the floor before quickly closing the gate. In a blink of an eye the male Gastornis flicked his head and smashed the coconut clean in half with his giant beak. Ian Malcolm had just arrived to see the bird in action.

"That is powerful. You sure you know how to handle them?"

"Sure," Bob smiled in reply "The Phorusrhacos are very similar to them so we can add a few tweaks to how we keep them. They're slower than the Phorusrhacos as well."

"I'm glad you know what you're doing. Although compared to some of the other animals here I'm sure these will be easy to handle."

"I don't know about that, our first Troodon snuck in the jeep from the past and gave me a right shock."

**In prehistoric Germany Nigel and Grant have finally gotten close enough to catch the elusive Darwinius.**

The early primates were eating the fruit passed to them by the two humans. A group of six were happily eating the fruit they now had. They resembled lemurs in appearance.

"These are definitely Darwinius," Nigel explained "The ancestors of them will evolve two ways: one into the ancestors of apes while the others will evolve into the ancestors of us."

One female placed a hand on Nigel's arm and curled up on him. He could feel her chest exhaling and inhaling against his own.

"I'll call you Ida after the first one discovered," Nigel said "Now to place you in a cage to take you home."

The Darwinius offered no struggle against Nigel as he placed the little primate into a cage and locked it. She had some fruit in it to keep her occupied. The others attracted by the smell of fruit mixed with the unknown smell of the cage jumped into grabbing range of the two men. Alan managed to catch three of them while Nigel caught the other two. The crew managed to get the two species of primate down to go to the park.

**When the team returned the Darwinius was ushered immediately to their enclosure with the Leptictidium and the Propalaeotherium. **

As the small horses and Leptictidium slept in the sun that was slowly setting. The new primates were eating apples and peaches in the branches of their tree. Ida the little female scurried down the tree to get a peach that had been dropped on the floor.

"Look at them," Ellie said "It's amazing that they would be the common ancestor between apes and humans."

**Next time Nigel travels back 230million years to rescue the oldest known dinosaur from Argentina. All next time on Prehistoric Park.**


	7. Chapter 7- First of Three

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back to rescue the first dinosaur, bird and whale from the Triassic, Jurassic and Eocene.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 7- First of Three

One Therizinasaurus was drinking water from the lake in its paddock. The other bizarre herd members were cropping the leaves off of the trees. With the Therizinasaurs being omnivores some small lizards ran around the bottom of their feet. Nigel Marvin sat under the base of one of the trees watching the dinosaurs.

**The Therizinasaurs were saved from prehistoric Mongolia 70million years ago by Nigel on his seventh voyage back in time.**

"Hello there," Nigel said "Today I'm going after three animals that started three major groups: whales, dinosaurs and birds. The first one I'm going after had similar primitive feathers to these Therizinasaurs."

Nigel left the dinosaurs to go to the aviary where Bob and Alan Grant were talking. They sat in front of the Microraptor's exhibit where the little dinosaurs glided around the trees in the exhibit. A similar exhibit was directly next to the Microraptors. There was a giant caw and they turned to look at the male Haast's eagle in his nest nearby.

"So Nigel what do you plan to put in the aviary here?" Bob asked.

"This," Nigel replied. He pulled out a picture of a fossilised bird with the back arched. Feathers were perfectly preserved on the wings, feet and tail. "This is Archaeopteryx, this first bird."

"I've wanted to see one of these," Grant replied "From Germany 150million years ago in the Late Jurassic period. This exhibit would be good for one or three."

"I'll go soon. Muldoon has just asked me to go over something with the raptors."

**The park has two species of raptors: Troodon and Velociraptor. After the Jurassic Park incident Robert Muldoon has been looking over the enclosures for safety.**

The two exhibits faced each other. They had large trees facing a moat both inside and outside of the fence. Electric wiring had been placed at the top of the fence and a small pit was next to the outside moat. The only way to the exhibit entrance was by a draw bridge. The two species watched the head of security from their individual exhibits.

"Hello Nigel," he said grimly "For now I'm satisfied with the safety of the exhibits but we may need some extra precautions. I know Bob agrees at least with the Troodon."

**The park's first Troodon was a stowaway when Nigel recued the Deinosuchus from the Cretaceous and can be blamed for the mass breakout. **

"Don't worry Robert. I'll have them installed when they are needed."

"Good. I won't like either escaping from their pens. Go off now to catch the new animals."

**The Archaeopteryx lived in the scrub of the Late Jurassic Germany 150million years ago. A time where dinosaurs roamed the Earth and pterosaurs flew in the air.**

Nigel and Grant emerged from the portal into a scrub with trees scattered around the landscape across the area. A small river flowed from a nearby mountain to create a small lake in the opposite distance. A few seagull sized pterosaurs flew overhead. They fluttered around catching the flies in the sky above them. In some nearby bushes crickets chirruped a melody in the daylight. A small clump of trees nearby looked like the best place to find the first birds.

"Archaeopteryx would have lived like our Microraptor Gui back in the park with one exception," Nigel explained "They were capable of powered flight. Rather clumsily however so when later birds evolved they were outcompeted and went extinct."

The crew walked towards the trees that became taller and taller as they approached it. Soon they were among the foliage of the Jurassic conifers and Monkey puzzles. More pterosaurs flew in and out of the trees like modern day birds. A small chirruping sound at their feet caught their attention. It wasn't an Archaeopteryx but instead a little green dinosaur. It was a therapod the size of a chicken covered in green proto-feathers and had three brown stripes on the back.

"Compsognathus Longipes," Alan laughed "These little dinosaurs lived alongside our Archaeopteryx so there are a few similarities such as the feathers."

Nigel pulled out some small slivers of ham and gave it to the little carnivore which devoured it instantly. Four others joined the first and ate the slices the crew gave them. After a while the dinosaurs became full of meat and decided to stare at the strange people in their habitat.

"I have an idea to catch our Archaeopteryx," Nigel said holding a bag of grubs "It happens to be the same tactic that I used on the Microraptors."

They scattered the grubs at the base of some of the trees and waited for the birds. The little dinosaurs stood on a tree trunk looking at the humans scattering the grubs. The Archaeopteryx in the trees however saw the food and decided to go after it. Four swooped down to eat the grubs. They were covered head to toe in blue and white feathers similar to the modern day Hoatzin. Unlike birds they had claws at the joint in the wings. Nigel and Grant pulled out the net guns used to catch the Microraptor Gui. The nets flew out with a bang but before the birds could fly away the nets were upon them and the crew immediately following after. They gently put the birds into individual cages ready for transport home.

"Now let's head off home," Nigel said setting the portal.

When the crew were heading through the portal the group of Compsognathus darted through the human's legs and into the future. It took a while to round up the chicken sized carnivores but as they were put in a small pen the early birds were put into their enclosure. Bob looked happily at the birds in their new exhibit flying around and cawing like crows. Two of them were fighting over a peanut placed in the pen.

"Nice little things aren't they," Bob said "The Compsognathus were a little hard to catch but their small size meant it was quick to build a pen."

"What's your next animal to rescue?" Ellie Sattler asked looking at the Archaeopteryx.

"The first whale the Ambulocetus."

**After leaving the aviary Nigel and Alan set off on the yacht to Pakistan 50million years ago. At this time Pakistan was surrounded by ocean and was a peninsular where the first cetacean lived.**

They stood on the deck of the yacht in the middle of a blue ocean. Birds flew overhead swooping down to catch fish swimming at the surface of the water. The yacht was in the vicinity of the coast that overlooked the sea. Nigel walked into the cabin where a picture of a fossil was on the desk. The fossil stood like a dog with a long tail but had a long face with sharp pointed teeth in the jaws.

"This is Ambulocetus," Nigel said "It may not look like a whale but this was the first one. It still walked on the land so would live near the shore like seals and sea lions of today where they would compete with sharks for food. I'm using the time portal mark 4 to catch one but Alan will stay on the yacht to help find one."

The waves lapped at the underside of the yacht as they turned on glass bottom mode. A coral reef was below them with little fish darting in and out of the coral for safety. Sometimes moray eels would poke out of a hole or a shark would swim ominously by. It looked like it would take a while to find one.

**In the present Bob has finished building the exhibit of the Ambulocetus and was enjoying the sun while on the boat in the water near the shore.**

"I've finished building the early whale's exhibit early so I've decided to take a break. All we had to do was put up the tank, well when we say tanks they're more like nets but because they're see through we often think they're glass, and we also had to put up a small fence on the land but because they're more like sea lions we didn't need to put up much."

The boat slipped over the tank wall into the Metriorhynchus's tank. One of the crocodiles tapped the side of the boat with its snout before sinking back below the water. Bob threw a piece of fish into the water which made the crocodile snap up the fish.

"We set up the portal directly in the Ambulocetus tank so we don't need to move it about. Which leaves me with more relax time. The aquatic animals don't need much looking after, all I need to do is make sure they're alright each day and feed them."

**Back in prehistoric Pakistan Nigel has taken a dip after something that looks like the early whale.**

Directly in front of him were four shapes swimming in the water after fish. They were hairless like sea lions but swam in the up and down motion of the cetaceans. He could tell what they were.

"Ambulocetus. The first whale and just look how they swim. Modern day cetaceans like whales and dolphins swim like this. I just need to get close enough and catch them for the park."

Nigel swam closer to them to see them more closely. He could tell that two of them were females and one of them was a juvenile male. The juvenile swam up to him so Nigel immediately activated the portal making it swim through. The others followed after the first to ensure it was safe.

"Great! Let's get back to the park."

Later in the day the whales were basking in the sunlight on a rock in their exhibit. The juvenile slipped into the water of the enclosure to have a swim around. The group were staring at them when Nigel announced his next trip.

"The oldest known dinosaur was discovered in Argentina dating from 230million years ago. The discoverer Paul Sereno named it Eoraptor. I plan to catch one."

**230million years ago when the Eoraptor lived the land was dry and arid in places like Argentina. The dinosaurs had only just evolved and Eoraptor is the oldest of them although other species lived beside it.**

Grant and Nigel were walking through the arid bush that was the Triassic period. A few bushes were scattered about but one had a small herd of prosopods in it. The herd consisted of twenty individuals of varying ages. They were only 3m long so they had to depend on numbers to defend themselves.

"This is Mussaurus," Nigel said.

"I agree. We know about them thanks to a single fossil of a baby. Palaeontologists had made estimates on their size."

The small dinosaurs were grazing on the bush when they lifted their heads up. Four 1m long raptors the height of a human's knee burst from a rocky outcrop and jumped onto a juvenile Mussaurus. The herd stampeded towards Nigel so he quickly set up the portal and caught them before he was crushed. The four raptors started eating the dead Mussaurus as soon as it died.

"Eoraptor. They will evolve into the larger therapods such as Tyrannosaurs in years to come as well as our Compsognathus."

One Eoraptor stared at them but decided that the crew weren't a danger so started eating again.

"This species would be Eoraptor lunensis," Nigel explained "Although called raptor they weren't in the same group. The raptors didn't evolve until the Cretaceous but because of their similar look they were called raptors. Now how to catch them?"

**What Nigel doesn't know is that another species of therapod may help him whether he wants it or not.**

"Nigel look," Alan said suddenly "Herrerasaurus. I didn't think they had evolved yet."

A pack of three therapods, two female and smaller male, were approaching the Eoraptor. They were much larger being 6m long and half a human's height. They had a muscly body and long forearms with a pointed snout. One roared at the Eoraptor who squawked back in protest.

"Herrerasaurus," Alan said "The largest carnivorous dinosaur at this time. There's some debate whether they were therapods or just cousins of the therapods. I hoped to see them at Jurassic Park but the tour was cut short."

The Herrerasaurus were challenging the Eoraptor for their kill. Their bigger size meant that they instantly won the debate and the Eoraptor ran towards the crew. Nigel had anticipated this and kept the portal set up so the Eoraptor were sent to the park.

"Let's head back to the park," Nigel said "Those Herrerasaurus are looking at us as they think we're a challenge to their meal… Look out!"

The three dinosaurs charged at the crew who ran through the portal. The three followed them threw so Bob had to act quickly to sort them into a holding pen.

"You've outdone yourselves," Bob laughed throwing a chunk of meat to calm the irate Herrerasaurus "When I had finally put the Mussaurus into a holding pen when the Eoraptor came through and now these guys. I know where to put them."

**After all the new arrivals have been sorted into exhibits the park has been restored to normal only now with early dinosaurs, birds and whales.**

**New Arrivals:**

**Four Archaeopteryx**

**Five Compsognathus **

**Four Ambulocetus**

**Nineteen Mussaurus**

**Four Eoraptor**

**Three Herrerasaurus **

**Next time Nigel follows the migratory route of a giant pterosaur from the early Cretaceous. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been busy writing a story that I hope to get published called Cold War of Phoenixes. I've also changed the subject for one idea sent to me by CLake. He has helped me right this and the idea is his. Thanks CLake! I owe you one!_

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Bob travels back in time for a sightseeing holiday but ends up in a sticky situation.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 8- An unexpected arrival

**Things have settled down in Prehistoric Park. Even though there is no longer any room for more species the park has enough trouble taking care of its current residents ranging from the mischievous Borealosaurs to a pack of Thylacines to Dodos. However Nigel is with one of the larger residents: the Tyrannosaurs.**

Nigel stood looking at Terrance walk around his shortened enclosure. At the far end Yoren and Head of Security Robert Muldoon from the original Jurassic Park were overseeing the moving of a female Tyrannosaur into her closed of paddock.

"At Prehistoric Park we aim to breed extinct animals," Nigel explained "We were successful in breeding Matilda, Terrance's sister, with a male Tyrannosaur so we hoped we could do the same with Terrance here. Like always our plans didn't go well and last week she turned on him so we had to separate them."

**The Prehistoric Park breeding programme has been largely successful with it producing two clutches of eggs from a dinosaur named Ornithomimus, three baby Tyrannosaurs and at least two dozen baby Protoceratops. Recently Martha the Mammoth has become pregnant.**

The scene then cut to the park vet Suzanne holding a stethoscope onto the stomach of Martha the mammoth who was happily eating hay supplied by Ellie Sattler. The father was grazing nearby alongside the matriarch of the elephant herd.

"The foetus is doing fine," she explained "Like modern day elephants mammoths have a gestation period of two years. Martha's only three months pregnant so we have a long way let."

Nearby a Quagga, an extinct subspecies of the common zebra, whickered. The elephant paddock was once only home to a group of African Elephants but Nigel had supplied two mammoths and a herd of the extinct zebras as well. Before they ran out of room he had been hoping to place an extinct subspecies of the black rhino in there as well. Susan pulled out her radio to message Bob. With the recent increase of park residents he had been straining himself and it was showing in his work.

"Susan what's wrong?" he asked over the radio.

"Nothing just where are you?"

"Feeding the Ambulocetus. Why?"

"Nigel's coming to see you. He plans to go through the portal another time."

**The Ambulocetus was an extinct species of whale that went extinct fifty million years ago. They lived in the coastal lagoons of prehistoric Pakistan so their exhibit was in a small lagoon.**

Bob sat on a small rock throwing fish into the exhibit. Below him three metre long otter like animals with snouts reminiscent to crocodiles were snapping at the fish. Bob smiled to himself.

"These are one of my favourite. They're easy to look after. My favourite is the baby Stegosaur who now follows me around. Look he's over there!"

A cow sized green stegosaur with small diamond shaped plates was grazing on some plants by the edge of the exhibit. The little baby had taken such a liking to Bob that the staff thought it would be best to let the animal follow him. Although he was originally hesitant in going into the exhibits of some of the carnivores such as the Ambulocetus or Compsognathus he eventually became at ease with it. The juvenile made a strange gurgling sound when he saw Nigel enter the exhibit. He had learnt all the staff by heart. Nigel and Ian Malcolm were his favourite people after Bob. Bob leapt off the rock and waved at Nigel.

"What you're bringing back for me now? It can't be a new species so must be something for the breeding plan."

"I'm not bringing something back. I'm taking something to the past."

"What is it? Please say it's one of the Titanoboa." Bob hated the giant snakes. Often when he was feeding them they would dart out of the water at him.

"I'm taking you. Everyone's saw how hard work you've been recently so we decided to take you on a safari into prehistory. Anywhere and anytime!"

**In an hour a jeep was packed with Dr Alan Grant and Nigel ready to take Bob on a safari into the past. The normally harassed keeper arrived with a camera swinging around his neck and a guide book in his hand. He was going to Texas 75million years ago.**

They roared through the portal into the tropical Texas of prehistory. Bob gasped with amazement. They were by a little river that roared past them. Cycads and ginkgos grew next to the river forming a sea of light green. The jeep trundled past the plants to a plain full to the brim with horsetails and ferns, grass had yet to evolve there yet. Bob pointed in excitement when he saw his first dinosaur in its natural habitat. It was an olive green colour and just short of being the same height as a human. It resembled a Triceratops but had giant spikes coming from the crest and had only one horn, a metre long one on the snout.

"Styracosaurus," Nigel explained "They will eventually evolve into Triceratops and Torosaurus. Like Theo and his mate that beak is best used for browsing trees. Look you can see him nipping that bush over there. They would use that giant horn to defend itself from predators like Dasplatosaurus or Dromeosaurus."

After Bob ticked off the ceratopsian in his guide the jeep trundled off to look for more animals. When they passed the dinosaur Bob took a picture as eagerly as a tourist on safari in Africa. Grant wanted to go down to the river after hearing a strange honking noise that he recognised. When they arrived Bob eagerly took some photos. There was a herd of around twenty, nine metre long four legged dinosaurs. They could rise up onto their hind legs and rise up quite tall. On their head was a curved crest that was blue while the rest of the body was grey.

"Parasaurolophus," Grant explained "They're a species of lambeosaur in the hadrosaur family. They're often nicknamed duck billed dinosaurs because of their beak. Look just like a duck's. They would use it to eat weeds by running it through the water. But the crest. It's hollow and to communicate they will blow air into it which would then reverberate creating a call."

To demonstrate he cupped his hands together and blew into them. A warbled cry was uttered which made the dinosaurs look at him with a dopey eyed expression reminiscent to a cow. The nearest dinosaur repeated the noise but with an amplification tenfold.

**The biggest attractions of safaris are the carnivores and in Texas 75million years ago there are many. Expectedly it didn't take long for the group to encounter one.**

A giant brown-gold coloured carnivore slept under a nearby ginkgo tree in the shade. They could here its snores from where they sat a few metres away. Above the eyes were little points like the tyrannosaur and they could see two small forearms. It was about nine metres long.

"A female Albertosaurus sarcophagus. They will eventually evolve into Tyrannosaurus. Right now they are smaller but you can understand why they will evolve into them," Nigel explained "Nine metres of killing machine. Like with the Tyrannosaurs the females are larger. This one's about the same size as Terrance at the Park."

"Impressive," Bob replied in awe "Truly a beautiful animal. Good grief, look at the time! We'll have to be getting back soon."

After a few more seconds of watching the sleeping giant Nigel set up the portal. Getting back into the jeep he turned the key to start the engine only to hear a splutter. He turned again to hear it again but so did something else. The female Albertosaurus looked up and stared malevolently at the jeep. Only through grogginess did the Albertosaurus not give chase already.

"Quick Nigel!" Grant stammered.

With a final turn of the key the engine roared to life but the carnivore had properly woken up. It gave a deafening roar and gave chase. The jeep quickly roared through the portal but it stayed open too long. The great carnivore gave chase after them and into the present but there was a problem. With the announcement that it was simply a safari no one was at the holding pen so…it had full roam of the park. Immediately Bob and Grant radioed everyone to warn them about the Albertosaurus that had followed them. The jeep darted past the Giant Croc exhibit, full of the giant Deinosuchus and Sarchosuchus like Nigel did last time he was chased by an escapee Tyrannosaurid.

**Nigel is now probably regretting putting up fences outside the giant crocodile lake. They now cannot dart out from the water to distract the Tyrannosaur.**

They did manage to get a brief respite as the Albertosaur roared in anger at the crocodiles who snapped their jaws in frustration at her. Nigel, Bob and Grant darted off to try to escape the dinosaur until Muldoon could come to tranquilise the beast. Every exhibit they passed either had startled animals cowering or staff hiding in fear of being lunch for the carnivore. When passing the Dilophosaurs they roared in anger, passing the Triceratops Theo made his crest go red for intimidation, passing the aurochs they formed a protective circle around the young.

Once or twice as the jeep bounced the dinosaur came close to biting the head off of one of the three humans. Then they saw a respite. The Albertosaurus had stopped when they reached T Rex Hill to roar at the female Tyrannosaur that was to be Terrance's mate. When distracted the three jumped from the jeep and into the tree top hide. Then something curious happened. The Albertosaurus stopped outside Terrance's area and made a deep throated roar. Terrance approached the fence with his head held low and made a similar roar. He then raised his head so the Albertosaurus lowered her head and roared. They kept on doing this until Muldoon came and tranquilised the female who then fell down asleep. An enraged Terrance roared.

"What was she doing?" Muldoon asked.

"You might find it hard to believe the two were courting," Nigel said "Matilda and her mate did the same thing before they mated. The two were courting."

**An hour later the Albertosaurus was laying down in a holding pen while Nigel, Suzanne and Bob looked down at her. They were discussing something that could completely alter the breeding plan.**

"Lions and tiger often in zoos mate and produce cubs," Suzanne explained "Albertosaurus and Tyrannosaurus had similar DNA so a perfectly healthy Alberto-Tyranno hybrid could be produced."

"Then let's do it," Nigel said "Let's move Alice, the Albertosaurus, in with Terrance."

**As the sun set Terrance's new mate was sleeping in the shade after courting more with the Tyrannosaur. Peace has returned to Prehistoric Park. Although Nigel won't be returning with more species that doesn't mean the adventures will stop.**

Half a year later an egg moves. So does a second. The mother gingerly picks up the eggs and lightly crushes them. Two babies covered in moist, downy feathers then jump from her mouth. The father looks on and licks his offspring. Terrance and Alice and now parents.

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this series. Please leave any comments and I have a new plan for a fanfiction. I plan to remake the first series, my own series and possibly add a few more adventures in for one giant story. If you like the idea please leave any requests and CLake if you want please give any more good storylines. Maybe I'll see you again in a new Prehistoric Park! _

_P.S. If you like please read any more of my fanfiction._


End file.
